


Pieśń Nymphae

by AstarteNaktis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarteNaktis/pseuds/AstarteNaktis
Summary: Gdy w całym swoim życiu tracisz ostatnią uncję nadziei, może pojawić się taki moment, który spowoduje prawdziwy pożar.Harry James Potter sam przekonuje się na własnej skórze, że świat wkrótce stanie w płomieniach.





	1. Odsłonięta rzeczywistość

**Author's Note:**

> \- Uwaga! Slash. W opowiadaniu pojawia się relacja erotyczna między dwoma mężczyznami. Ocena M, ze względu na młody wiek głównego bohatera, jak również przemoc i możliwe tortury. Znając mnie może być drastycznie. Mpreg, będzie dziecko. Męska ciąża. Jesteś ostrzeżony.  
> \- Ostrzeżenia będą dodawane na początku każdego rozdziału.  
> \- Jeśli pojawi się któryś z poniżej wymienionych błędów, to zapewne moja wina. Dobra. To całkowicie moja wina.  
> Błędy ortograficzne, gramatyczne, interpunkcyjne, stylistyczne i inne ... Ostrzegałam!  
> \- Historia jest oparta na postaciach i wydarzeniach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnych korzyści materialnych z opowiadania.
> 
> Beta - kai1903  
> Praca poprawiona. Jednak zastrzegam, że nadal mogą pojawiać się błędy. Moja wina. Przyznaję się ;D 
> 
> Rozdział pierwszy - Ostrzeżenia!!  
> \- Przekleństwa,

 

Jedna kropla.

Kap.

…

Kolejna kropla.

Kap.

…

Następna kropla

Kap.

…

Harry powoli otworzył oczy, aby tylko ujrzeć otaczającą go ciemność. Jego ciało było całe zesztywniałe. Nie wiedział, czy to z bólu, czy z temperatury, która była tu lodowata. Bezwolnie zaczął podnosić się do pozycji półleżącej, ciężko opierając się na rękach, ale jego ciało zaprotestowało i twardo upadł na zimny kamień.

Zamknął oczy i ponownie otworzył je, aby uzyskać jakąkolwiek wizję na pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok jakoś bardziej zaakceptował otaczającą go ciemność, dzięki czemu mógł zarejestrować więcej szczegółów.

Był w celi.

Najprawdopodobniej znajdował się w lochu, sądząc po kamieniu, wilgoci i zimnie. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, ale ironicznie większe niż pokój, który miał mieszkając u Dursleyów. Na korytarzu musiała palić się świeca, bo widział kilka smug światła przebijających się przez kraty.

Harry zdeterminował się i postanowił ponowić swoją próbę wstania. Napiął ciało i zmusił się, aby się unieść. Z trudem udało mu się osiągnąć pion, wspomagając się ścianą. Jednak cały ten wysiłek sprawił, że ciężko oddychał, jakby właśnie ukończył bieg.

Powoli uspokoił oddech, aby zaraz zacząć porządkować swoją pamięć.

Co się stało?

I gdzie ja jestem?

Merlinie. Wszystko mnie boli – pomyślał nastolatek, pocierając zesztywniałe ramiona i dał sobie mentalny policzek, skupiając się ponownie. – Powoli, Harry. Zacznij od początku.

Tak. Został wybrany do turnieju. Smok, Jezioro, Labirynt. Atakujący go Krum. Puchar, który był świstoklikiem. Cmentarz.

Nie.

Cedric.

Jego serce zalała nagle rozpacz i poczucie winy. Całe ciało jakby straciło wolę i ponownie zsunęło się na podłogę. Emocje, które go przytłoczyły, były straszne, a niewidzialna siła ścisnęła jego płuca tak, że nie był w stanie oddychać.

Nie żyje.

Nie żyje.

Umarł.

I to jego wina. Nie powinni chwytać tego pucharu. Powinien wiedzieć, że była to zasadzka. Głupio łudził się, że to będzie koniec wyzwania. Był taki naiwny i przez własną nieudolność naraził niewinną osobę. Wszystko przez niego.

– To wszystko moja wiana – wyszeptał w pustkę.

Zamknął oczy, a jego małe ciało wstrząsnął szloch. Marzył o tym, aby to wszytko okazało się tylko snem. Aby to wszystko po prostu znikło. Aby nic nie czuć.

Niestety dla niego to nie był koniec, bo usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej ktoś zbliżał się w jego stronę. Chłopiec szybko podniósł głowę, ocierając łzy, aby uzyskać jak najlepsze spojrzenie na sytuację.

Po chwili pojawiła się ciemna postać, której ciemny płaszcz falował za nią przy każdym kroku. Nie widział twarzy nieznajomego, ponieważ była przykryta białą, dobrze mu znaną, maską.

Śmierciożerca.

Harry napiął ciało, gdy obcy zatrzymał się przed jego celą i odblokował ją, po czym wkroczył do środka.

Bez żadnego zawahania milcząca postać ruszyła w jego stronę, na co Harry ignorując jego mocno bijące serce z powodu adrenaliny i strachu, starał się od niej uciec, ale przeciwnik był szybszy.

Mężczyzna chwycił go mocno za ramię, wywołując u niego okrzyk bólu i unieruchomił. Nadal nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa, ukląkł i wyjął z kieszeni trzy fiolki.

Cholera, eliksiry.

Harry cofnął się, nie chcąc pić  nieznajomego paskudztwa, ale chwyt na ramieniu tylko się wzmocnił. W momencie, gdy fiolka zbliżała w jego stronę, spanikował i próbował wyszarpać się ze stalowego uścisku. Śmierciożerca, nie zważając już na nic uwagi, przycisnął go do ściany ciężarem własnego ciała, dzięki czemu teraz miał wolną rękę, którą chwycił szczękę chłopca i wmusił w niego płyn.

– Uspokój się –rozległ się nagle szept, tak cichy, że mógł być tylko jego wytworem wyobraźni. Ale był tam. Był tego pewien.

Przestając się wyrywać, przyjrzał się uważniej nieznajomemu. Niestety wśród cieni nie mógł nic dostrzec.

– Kim j… – zapytał zachrypniętym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – … jesteś?

Śmierciożerca nie odpowiedział, tylko trzymał go dalej, jakby na coś czekał. Po chwili rozległ się hałas na zewnątrz komórki, co spowodowało, że mężczyzna poruszył głową, próbując zlokalizować dźwięk. Wydawałoby się, że to nic, ale Harry dostrzegł błysk w znajomych oczach.

W onyksowych oczach, które zawsze patrzyły na niego z nienawiścią.

Snape.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć na mężczyznę, ale nie mógł.

Jego wizja zaciemniła się, a myśli zaczęły odchodzić.

Powoli wpadał w nieświadomość.

Zanim ciemność go okryła, Harry’emu wydawało się, że poczuł delikatny dotyk na włosach. Jakby ktoś chciał go pocieszyć.

Ale to było niemożliwe.

Prawda?

Z tą myślą jego umysł i ciało poddały się, wpadając do snu.

 

*    *  *  *    *

 

Zawiodłem.

Miałem go chronić.

A zawiodłem.

Snape patrzył na nieświadomego chłopca w swoich ramionach i pierwszy raz odkąd poznał dziecko, poczuł się, jakby patrzył na prawdziwego Harry’ego Pottera.

Nie syna Jamesa Pottera, do którego aktualnie był tak podobny z wyglądu.

Nie synkiem jego ukochanej Lily, której piękne oczy widział za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na chłopca.

Tylko Harry.

Mając chwilę słabości, odgarnął opiekuńczo czarne włosy z jego twarzy, która nie zdradzała w tej chwili żadnych myśli ani uczuć.

Tylko błogą nieświadomość.

Severus wiedział, że powinien już iść, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić, jakby podświadomie chciał trzymać chłopca z dala od niebezpieczeństwa jak najdłużej.

Nie wiedział, co Czarny Pan zaplanował. Nikt nie widział i to go martwiło. Jedynym faktem było to, że miał w tym jakiś interes.

Po tym, jak Potter wraz z Diggorym zniknęli, znak ściemniał i zapiekł.

Ich Pan powrócił.

I wzywał swoje sługi.

Ale Snape musiał zignorować wezwanie.

Zaczął się zastawiać, czy jakby Dumbledore go nie zatrzymał, to czy udałoby mu się uratować chłopca?

W sumie minęły już dwa tygodnie od porwania Pottera. Chłopak wyglądał marnie. Może to właśnie ten dziwny obraz kruchości i wyniszczenia spowodował tę chwilę słabości, aby tym gestem pocieszyć dziecko.

Ale nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać.

Czarny Pan czekał.

Nie ociągając się, wziął małe bezwładne ciało w ramiona, instynktownie przysuwając bliżej, aby oddać odrobinę ciepła z własnego ciała i ruszył w stronę korytarza, zastawiając za sobą zimne ciemne pomieszczenie.

Jednocześnie czuł się jakby zostawiał tam część własnego złamanego serca.

 

*    *  *  *    *

 

Gdy Harry ponownie odzyskał świadomość, mógł od razu stwierdzić, że coś było inaczej.

Nie czuł bólu ani zimna.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Powoli otworzył oczy i zauważył, że leży na łóżku. Aby być bardziej precyzyjnym to leżał na dużym pokrytym jedwabiem łóżku. Podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, zlustrował pomieszczenie. Była to niezwykle piękna i elegancka sypialnia. Całe wykończenie pokoju mówiło o bogactwie i władzy.

Nie wspominając o ślizgońskiej kolorystyce.

W sypialni dominowały zieleń i srebro, a same meble były wykonane z drogiego ciemnego drewna, wykończone dziwnym nieznanym kryształem.

Ogólnie - wspaniałe.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, Harry postanowił ostrożnie wstać, aby jeszcze rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jakby nie patrzeć wcześniej był lokatorem lodowatej celi w lochach, a teraz był w luksusowym pokoju. To może człowieka nieco zaniepokoić.

Dodając fakt, że ostatnią osobą, którą widział był Śmierciożerca, (pomimo że był to Snape). Był absolutnie przerażony, bo podświadomie już wiedział, gdzie się znajduje.

Panika powoli chwyciła jego ciało w objęcia, a oddech sprawił, że zaczął się dusić. Był na terenie wroga. Nieważne jak ładne, to nadal było niebezpieczne miejsce. Chłopiec starając się uspokoić, postanowił odwrócić swoją uwagę i to, co dostrzegł, było wystarczające.

– O rany – powiedział do siebie głośno Harry, patrząc w tym samym czasie na swój ubiór. – Serio? Ubrali mnie w sukienkę?

No dobrze. Nie była to sukienka, ale koszula nocna. Koszula nocna!

– Kto na boga śpi w takim archaicznym ubraniu – mruknął. Nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, delikatnie dotknął wspaniałego materiału.

Harry nikomu się w życiu nie przyzna, ale była to naprawdę piękna szata i w dodatku bardzo komfortowa na ciele. Nigdy nie nosił czegoś tak bogatego.

[Harry nikomu w życiu się nie przyzna, ale była to naprawdę piękna szata i w dodatku bardzo komfortowa. Nigdy nie nosił czegoś tak bogatego.

I kobiecego.

Przynajmniej sięgała poniżej łydek. Jakieś plusy.

Gdy oderwał się od kontemplowania swojego ubioru, zauważył z ulgą wierzchnią szatę nocną (czytaj: szlafrok), leżącą na oparciu fotela. Narzucił ją na siebie, dzięki czemu poczuł się mniej odkryty i narażony.

Nie zwracając dalej uwagi na ubiór, ruszył przez pokój w stronę pierwszych zauważonych drzwi.

Oczywiście były zablokowane.

Nie ociągając się dalej, podszedł do drugich drzwi i ku jego zdziwieniu uchyliły się lekko. Gdy otworzył je szerzej, Harry’emu ukazała się najbardziej fantazyjna łazienka, jaką widział w życiu. Powinien raczej nazwać ją pokojem kąpielowym ze względu na rozmiar.

Nastolatek musiał przyznać, że zamurowało go. Łazienka prefektów w Hogwarcie była niczym w porównaniu do tego pomieszczenia.

I nie była zielona!

Miała tylko nieliczne ciemnozielone akcenty. Tak to w przeważającej części była koloru perłowego ze srebrnym wykończeniem, a koloru dodawał bordo.

Harry, czując się onieśmielony całą sytuacją, ekspresowo załatwił swoje potrzeby. Jednak, gdy miał już opuścić pomieszczenie, coś go powstrzymało. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu spojrzał na siebie. Dosłownie. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i poczuł osobliwy niepokój, gdyż zauważył, że się zmienił. Nie było to dostrzegalne na pierwszy rzut oka, ale było tam. Tylko nie był w stanie dokładnie określić, co się zmieniło.

Dalej kontemplując swoje odbicie, chłopiec zanurzył się w myśli o jego ostatnim czasie. Odkąd został wybrany, jako czwarty zawodnik turnieju Trójmagicznego jego życie stało się kompletnym chaosem. Począwszy od tego, że został uznany za oszusta poszukującego sławy, to nikt mu nie wierzył. Nieznajomi, znajomi, wrogowie, czy nawet najlepsi przyjaciele.

Oczywiście wybaczył Ronowi i Hermionie, ale nie oznacza to, że zapomniał. W rzeczywistości znał wady swoje i swoich przyjaciół, ale był to pierwszy raz, gdy został zaatakowany przez nich bezpośrednio. I to bolało.

Niedojrzale wierzył, że mógł im zaufać i powierzyć największe sekrety, ale się pomylił. Jego kochana rodzina, u której mieszkał, dała mu tę lekcję już we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Ale zapomniał.

Zawsze ufaj sobie, bo nikt nie odda swoich pragnień, aby zaspokoić twoje.

Pragnienie kochania, akceptacji i przynależności do kogokolwiek, zaćmiło jego myślenie i poniósł tego konsekwencje.

Jednakże, cała ta afera nie była najbardziej anormalną rzeczą, jaka mu się przytrafiła. Naturalnie zdradzony przez przyjaciół i pozostawiony sam sobie, nie zwrócił się do nikogo o poradę, tylko wchłonął ją w głąb własnego umysłu.

Krótko mówiąc, zmienił się, ale nie w jakiś dostrzegalny sposób. Były to nieznaczne zmiany fizyczne, ale kolosalnie większe wewnętrznie. Wszystko rozpoczęło się w momencie, gdy podpisał kontrakt uczestnictwa w turnieju. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało, ale było to dość drastyczne, coś w rodzaju tamy, która została zwolniona, a woda ruszyła w całkowicie niekontrolowany sposób. Jego emocje i moc stały się bardzo niestabilne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze, jakby wreszcie poznał siebie i zaakceptował.

Niestety nie mógł poświęcić wiele czasu na badaniu tego uderzającego uczucia, bo musiał postarać się nie umrzeć w pieprzonym konkursie.

I tak znalazł się tutaj, w tej konkretnej sytuacji.

– No nic, pora wyjść, może czegoś się dowiem – odparł cicho nastolatek do własnego odbicia i wyszedł z powrotem do sypialni, która nadal była pusta. Nie mając co robić podszedł do wysokiego okna, aby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Oczywiście, poznając już bogate wykończenie wnętrz, powinien wiedzieć, że na zewnątrz widok będzie równie imponujący. I nie przeliczył się. Był oszałamiający.

Chłopiec, całkowicie pochłonięty widokiem nie usłyszał, jak drzwi się otworzyły, a do pokoju wkroczyła wysoka postać.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – mruknął do siebie nastolatek, nie oczekując właściwie żadnej odpowiedzi.

– W Zamku Slytherina – przyszła raptem odpowiedź.

Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry na dźwięk głosu. Szybko odwrócił się w stronę przybysza, stojącego za nim. Jednocześnie próbował uspokoić szalejące serce.

Gdy tylko zauważył i co ważniejsze rozpoznał, jaka postać stała na środku pokoju, doszedł do wniosku, że jest na granicy zawału.

– TY! – zdołał jedynie tchnąć.

– Tak masz racje, to całkowicie ja, chyba nie myślałeś, że ktoś inny? – powiedział mężczyzna znudzonym tonem, który całkowicie zmylił młodszego czarodzieja.

No tak, tylko Lord Voldemort potrafi sprawić, że człowiek w kilka sekund przy nim gubi mózg, próbując go zrozumieć i przy okazji nie robić z siebie idioty.

Merlinie. On spokojnie zmanipulowałby i oszukał Lucyfera przy popołudniowej miłej herbatce, aby osiągnąć to co chce.

Nie komentując tego, co powiedział starszy czarodziej, Harry przyjrzał mu się tylko uważnie. I miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz przez myśli, jakie pojawiły się w jego umyśle.

Patrzył w mniej więcej mężczyznę w późnych latach dwudziestych (28 lat). Bardzo przystojnego mężczyznę. Człowieka o obliczu anioła lub, jak ktoś woli - demona. A żeby być bardziej precyzyjnym, wyglądał jak starsza wersja nastoletniego Toma Marvola Riddle’a.

Harry bardzo dobrze pamiętał nastoletnie wspomnienie z dziennika Lorda Voldemorta. Już w tamtym czasie był niezwykle uderzający, ale z wiekiem stał się jeszcze wspanialszy.

Wysoki i umięśniony, ale nie przesadnie. Dumna, wyprostowana postawa, która wypełnia swoją osobą całe pomieszczenie. Nie wspominając o twarzy. Jeśli Czarny Pan odziedziczył wygląd po swoim mugolskim ojcu, to nie należy się dziwić, czemu Merope napoiła go eliksirem miłosnym. ]

Był perfekcyjny.

Męska silna szczęka i wąskie ale zarazem pełne usta, które mają aktualnie szyderczy wyraz. Prosty nos, wysokie arystokratyczne kości policzkowe, które wyglądają, jakby mogły ciąć niczym szkło. Blada cera, bez oznak starzenia się. Idealnie zarysowane ciemne brwi i gęsta oprawa oczna. Ciemnobrunatne włosy, które układają się w miękkie fale i muskały szyję. I oczy, niczym najczystsze rubiny, w których kryje się moc, inteligencja, urok i okrucieństwo. Wyglądał niczym grecki posąg wykuty w marmurze.

Harry naprawdę nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby jakaś wila była w jego rodzie. W końcu to ciemna i złośliwa istota.

Jednak, jaki Mroczny Pan przystojny by nie był, to coś innego przyciągało uwagę chłopca. Coś, czego nie czuł przy spotkaniu szesnastoletniego Toma Riddla.

Aura magii Lorda Voldemorta.

Po raz pierwszy Harry naprawdę zrozumiał, dlaczego dumni czarnoksiężnicy, wywodzący się z zamożnych rodów, czcili go i chcieli się mu pokłonić. Moc Czarnego Pana była nie do opisania. Czysta siła, dominacja, drapieżność, pożądanie - niczym najczarniejsza chmura rozkoszy i obietnica potęgi.

Młody chłopiec przy kontakcie z tą mocą nie był w stanie powstrzymać dreszczu rozkoszy przechodzącego przez jego ciało.

– Na brodę Merlina, Harry, skup się – młody czarodziej sam siebie zbeształ w myślach. – Nie ważne jak wygląda, to nadal twój wróg, który chce cię zabić albo gorzej.

– Co ja tu robię? – Zapytał Harry, starając się wyglądać pewniej niż się czuł. – I dlaczego jeszcze żyję?

Starszy czarodziej zignorował całkowicie pytanie chłopca i udał się w stronę fotela przy kominku, na którym usiadł z gracją, po czym wskazał na drugie miejsce naprzeciw niego.

– Siadaj – rozkazał beznamiętnym głosem.

I tak nastąpił kres opanowania Harry’ego. Nie dość, że był doszczętnie zdezorientowany, to jeszcze Voldemort zachowywał się inaczej, jakby był pozbawiony emocji. Nic. Twarz, ciało, nawet głos. Nic nie wskazywało na żadne emocje i to go przestraszyło. Ze wściekłym psem mógł sobie poradzić, reagował agresją i krzykiem ale z apatią nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. I tak reszta spokoju pękła.

– Nie jestem psem – warknął nieprzyjemnie nastolatek.

– Potter, dam Ci jedno ostrzeżenie. – powiedział zimnym tonem Voldemort. – Masz mnie traktować z szacunkiem i nie warczeć jak rozdrażnione szczenię. Dla własnego dobra lepiej zastosuj się do tego polecenia. Czy się zrozumieliśmy?

Ale Harry milczał, przynajmniej dopóki…

– Crucio – dostał odpowiedź za milczenie.

Ból był niewyobrażalny. Każdy nerw w jego ciele był narażony na nieprzyjemne (s)palenie. Nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Nawet na cmentarzu, gdy Czarny Pan rzucił na niego klątwę torturującą, było całkowicie inaczej. Wtedy czarnoksiężnik kierował się szaleństwem i wściekłością, teraz czar był przepełniony zimną kalkulacją. Kontrolowaną kalkulacją.

 

Nie trwało to długo, zaledwie kilka sekund, ale dla niego to było jak wieczność. Gdy tylko czar został zerwany, upadł na ziemię, ciężko dysząc.

– Czy się zrozumieliśmy? – padło ponownie pytanie ze strony starszego czarodzieja.

– Tak.

– Doskonale – zamruczał Czarny Pan. Nie czekając, aż Harry wstanie, wskazał na siedzenie naprzeciw niego w niemym zaproszeniu.

Harry nie mając wyjścia, podniósł się, pokonując ból i drżące nogi. Idąc w stronę fotela, zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet siedząc, Voldemort jest mu praktycznie równy wysokością. Rany, jak on nienawidził swojego niskiego wzrostu. Jak być tu poważnym, gdy sięga się Mrocznemu Lordowi do połowy ramienia? Siadając ostrożnie na miękkim siedzisku, potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się niepotrzebnych myśli i skupić na mężczyźnie. Nie musiał czekać długo, aby Czarny Pan podjął temat.

– Czy pamiętasz, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na cmentarzu Little Hangleton po dokonaniu rytuału? – zapytał spokojnym głosem Voldemort, jakby pytał o wczorajszy deszcz.

– Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – odparł pytaniem Harry z nutą podejrzliwości.

– Mów, Potter – warknął mężczyzna, jednocześnie pieszcząc różdżkę w dłoni.  

– Tak. Chyba. Nie jestem pewien – przemówił niepewnym głosem i przerwał na chwilę, aby mieć pewność, że nie ominie żadnego istotnego szczegółu. – Przemawiałeś do Śmierciożerców. Udało Ci się mnie dotknąć bez szkody dla siebie, ponieważ użyłeś mojej krwi do rytuału, przez co złamałeś ochronę mojej matki – ponownie przerwał, aby zaraz wznowić swoją wypowiedź. – Pojedynkowaliśmy się. I stało się coś dziwnego, jakby nasze różdżki połączyły się, czy coś takiego.

Tu spojrzał na Voldemorta, mając przypuszczenie, że wiedział, co się stało.

I miał racę. W końcu Tom Riddle był geniuszem.

– Priori Incantem to zjawisko pojawiające się, gdy dwie różdżki mają bliźniacze rdzenie i są zmuszone do walki przeciw sobie, tak jak w naszym wypadku. Zaklęcie Priori Incantem spowodowało również wywołanie innego zaklęcia nazywanego Prior Incantato, które wywołało widma ofiar – zakończył wykład Voldemort, który brzmiał, jak gdyby mówił do niedorozwiniętego dziecka.

Harry łaskawie zlekceważył jego ton ciekaw, co więcej było jeszcze w tej historii.

– Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? – zapytał, mając złe przeczucia.

– Prawda – odparł czarnoksiężnik, zwiększając intensywność spojrzenia na młodego czarodzieja, przez co poczuł on pewien dyskomfort. – Wykorzystując twoją krew do rytuału, miałem świadomość, że zniszczy ochronę twojej matki ale również spowoduje wzmocnienie naszej, już istniejącej, więzi. Aczkolwiek było to mniejsze zło. Ty lub Dumbledore, tylko wasza krew była wstanie zasilić ceremoniał. Wybrałem ciebie, ponieważ mogłem cię łatwiej sprowadzić i już wcześniej mieliśmy więź. W dodatku twoja śmierć byłaby koroną tego wieczoru.  

–  Krew wroga – mruknął do siebie cicho chłopiec.

– Dokładnie – rzekł Voldemort, nie spuszczając intensywnego spojrzenia z nastolatka, pomimo że jego twarz nadal pozostała pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. – Następnie podczas pojedynku powstało Priori Incantem, czego nie przewidziałem. Zaklęcie połączyło wspólnie naszą magię w pojedynku, dzięki czemu nie mogliśmy sobie nawzajem zaszkodzić. Niestety nasza wcześniejsza więź, o której wspominałem, jest oparta na magii duszy. Jednej z najstarszych i najmniej zbadanych części magii w historii…

– Co? Czekaj. – przerwał niespodziewanie Harry, otwierając szeroko oczy. Teraz już nic nie rozumiał. – Mieliśmy więź. Okej. Ale więź duszy? Nie rozumiem.

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział na pytanie od razu. Poprawił w tym czasie swoją pozycję na fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę i przyglądał się Harry’emu, jakby próbował się zdecydować o informowaniu go o czymś.

– Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś widział – powiedział po chwili i podejmując cicho decyzję, kontynuował – W młodości uczyniłem środki zapobiegawcze, aby stać się nieśmiertelnym – zatrzymał się, widząc zszokowaną twarz nastolatka, który nie wypowiedział ani słowa tylko bezwinnie mrugał. – Zastosowałam magię duszy. Jak już powiedziałem, jedną z najstarszych sztuk magicznych znanych człowiekowi, jak i również najciemniejszą. Polega na odprawieniu rytuału, w którym oddziela się część swojej duszy i umieszcza w jakimś obcym obiekcie. Dzięki czemu, gdy umrze ciało, nadal pozostanie część związana z tym światem. Oczywiście, aby wykonać rytuał, potrzebna jest niewinna ofiara.

To, że Harry był zszokowany, to mało. Ten człowiek, siedzący naprzeciw niego jest nieśmiertelny. To ponad wszystkie wyobrażenia dla jego umysłu. W dodatku ludzie wierzą, że on miałby szanse go pokonać.

Wysłanie kociaka przeciw tygrysowi.

Nawiasem mówiąc miał koszmarne przeczucie zagłady, bo dlaczego on mu o tym mówi? Widząc, że Czarny Pan ponownie wznawia swój monolog, postanowił słuchać, ponieważ żadne słowa nie wyjdą z jego zszokowanego umysłu.

– Gdy przybyłem do Doliny Godryka, aby zabić pewne niemowlę, planowałem wykorzystać śmierć niewinnego dziecka, aby utworzyć horkruks. Twoja matka, poświęcając się, musiała utworzyć tarczę między tobą a mną, przez co zaklęcie uśmiercające odwróciło się, uderzając we mnie. Widząc zagrożenie, moja dusza odeszła z tego domu, jednakże nie cała. Oddzielona część mojej duszy została wchłonięta przez najpotężniejszy obiekt znajdujący się w domu. Ciebie.

Bam.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trz…

– Co takiego?! – Rozległ się niesamowity wrzask. Harry spanikował. To nie mogła być prawda. Miał w sobie kawek duszy potwora. – Weź to. Zbierz. Nie chcę tego – skandował. Nieświadomie chłopiec wstał z siedzenia i zbliżył się do Voldemorta. – Weź to! – Krzyknął w stronę starszego mężczyzny, chwytając go za ramię.

Natomiast Czarny Pan zwyczajowo apatycznie wysłał tylko kłujący czar na nastolatka, który puścił jego ramię i cofnął się, aby ponownie usiąść całkowicie zszokowany na fotelu. Widząc, że chłopiec nieco się uspokoił i miał wyraźniejszy kontakt z rzeczywistością, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

– Nie mogę – odparł po prostu. – Magia duszy jest bardzo niestabilna, dlatego nie wykorzystuje się człowieka, jako pojemnik na horkruksa. W zwykłych okolicznościach obca część duszy powinna już cię dawno zabić ale najwyraźniej okoliczności powstania podziału spowodowały inne konsekwencje. Twoja dusza oraz część mojej zareagowały pozytywnie na siebie nawzajem. Współpracują, a nie niszczą się nawzajem.

– Dlaczego mam wrażanie, że to nie koniec? – Zapytał mrukliwym głosem Potter, absolutnie nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

– Krew, magia, ciało i dusza – rzucił Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi na pytanie.

Źle, absolutnie źle. Harry zaczął zawodzić w umyśle. Nie chciał zadać tego pytania, ale wiedział, że musiał.

– O co z nimi chodzi? – rozległ się jego niepewny głos.

– Są to cztery elementy pojawiające się w bardzo specyficznym wiązaniu między dwojgiem ludzi. W dzisiejszych czasach, nie jest to już praktykowane. Ceremoniał jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Drugim powodem, dlaczego się go nie wykonuje jest zakończenie wiązania. Jeśli rozpocznie się rytuał, trzeba go zakończyć, inaczej obie strony poniosą śmierć lub w najlepszym razie utratę magii – mówił Voldemort, jakby recytował książkę.

– To brzmi dość drastycznie. Dlaczego ludzie decydowali się na to?

– Głównie ze względu na tradycję. Najczęściej wiązania wykonywały najstarsze rody magiczne. Pozwalało to na wzmocnienie pozycji w społeczeństwie, jak i na arenie politycznej. Wiążący również odczuwali znaczny wzrost magii w ich rdzeniach. Bliskie połączenie dwóch dusz i inne rzeczy.

– Ale dlaczego? To brzmi na bardzo bliski związek –  zapytał ponownie Harry, czując zbliżającą się katastrofę. Nawet nie wiedział czemu brnie dalej w tę rozmowę, zamiast rzucić się z okna.

Nie powinien pytać. Wiedział o tym.

– Ponieważ ten rytuał jest nazywany również tradycyjne wiązanie magii oblubieńców w węźle małżeńskim.

Naprawdę nie powinien pytać.

– To nie możliwe – szepnął zszokowany nastolatek, zapominając o oddechu. – Kłamiesz.

Ale patrząc w te czerwone oczy, wiedział, że wszystko, co powiedział Voldemort, było prawdą. Teraz on sam siebie okłamuje, próbując zaprzeczać.

– Ja… - wykrztusił Harry, spoglądając uważnie na Czarnego Pana. – To niemożliwe, my nie zrobiliśmy rytuału ani nic z tych rzeczy. Nie.

Na szczęście, w nieszczęściu Voldemort był kopalnią wiedzy.

– Nie ma wyznaczonej kolejności tworzenia scalenia między oblubieńcami, jak również dwa pierwsze kroki mogą być wykonywane na przestrzeni wielu lat. W dolinie Godryka doświadczyliśmy dotyku duszy. Druga część była krwią, wykorzystaną podczas rytuału. Trzecią było połączenie naszych rdzeni magicznych. Według tradycji, po dokonaniu trzeciego etapu trzeba natychmiast wykonać ostatnią część – tutaj Czarny Pan zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął szyderczo – Oczywiście, każda wykonana przez nas część rytuału nie zgadzała się do końca z oryginałem ale magia musiała uznać nas za godnych siebie nawzajem i postanowiła uznać to za rytuał tradycyjnego małżeństwa magicznego. Minęły dwa tygodnie od wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Szukałem odpowiedzi jak rozwiązać więź ale pozostaje nam jedynie ją zakończyć.

Cisza.

Harry był tylko w stanie mrugać z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdy próbował powiedzieć słowo, to gdzieś wewnątrz gardła umierało. Starając się odzyskać równowagę, zamknął oczy, aby skupić się na analizie.

Potrzebował się skupić.

Jak on chciał mieć tu Hermionę.

Nagle otworzył oczy, bo uderzyła go pewna myśl, która była daleka od przyjemnej.

– Czwarta część, ciało. Jak kończy się to wiązanie? – dociekał zniecierpliwiony, bojąc się, że myśl, którą zepchnął w głąb umysłu, okaże się prawdą.

– Wiązanie ciała – odparł powoli Czarny Pan, jakby dosłownie próbował słowa na języku. Tu spojrzał prosto w oczy młodego czarodzieja, starając się przebić jego duszę i uśmiechnął się, na co Harry poczuł dreszcz strachu. – Stosunek seksualny.

To koniec.

Horror ogarnął chłopca. Nie czekając na dalsze słowa, wstał i wybiegł z sypialni do jedynego możliwego pomieszczenia - łazienki. Nie powstrzymując uczuć, zwrócił się w stronę toalety, aby opróżnić żołądek.

To niemożliwe, aby miał być w tak intymny sposób z tym potworem.

Zbójcą jego rodziców.

Starając się opanować, wziął kilka oddechów.

Oddychaj.

Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu, Harry nie był idiotą. Wiedział już, jak się skończy cała ta sytuacja. Dla Lorda Voldemorta utrata magii lub śmieć nie były możliwościami, które brał pod uwagę. Intymna relacja między nimi to nie kwestia, jeśli, a kiedy.

 

Harry był pewien, że gdyby miał coś jeszcze w żołądku to ponownie by zwymiotował.

Dzisiejszy dzień był straszny.

Wstając na chwiejnych nogach, udał się do umywalki, aby przepłukać usta.

Ostatnie spojrzenie na odbicie. Wyglądał beznadziejnie. Nie zwlekając dłużej, wyszedł z łazienki. Czarny Pan wciąż zajmował to samo siedzenie, jakby Harry nie wybiegł z sypialni.

Patrząc na starszego mężczyznę, zebrał ostatek odwagi Gryffindoru i zaczął mówić.

– Musi być inne wyście z tej sytuacji. To nie może się tak skończyć. Ani ty ani ja tego nie chcemy – przemówił, starając się brzmieć racjonalnie, a nie beznadziejnie.

Voldemort popatrzył na niego, jakby był bezpańskim kotem, którego należy tylko kopnąć. Najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość. Wstając, ruszył w kierunku jego mniejszej postaci, aby na koniec, zatrzymać się, kolosalnie górując nad nim. Był wściekły.

– Potter, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że chcę spędzić życie z taką niedoróbką czarodzieja jak ty? – zapytał zimnym głosem, mrużąc oczy. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy okazał jakieś głębsze uczucia. – Mam do wyboru wiele potężnych, inteligentnych, pięknych czarodziejów albo czarownic, a nawet stworzeń, a dostałem ciebie. Czternastolatka, który nie dość, że ma marny talent magiczny, bo nie jesteś specjalny, jak niektórzy sądzą. Nie jesteś inteligentny ani oczytany. Przyniesiesz tylko hańbę, reprezentując mój dom, mój ród, nie wspominając o twoim własnym.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy szydzono z Harry’ego ale był to pierwszy raz, gdy tak bardzo bolało. Faktem było to, że będzie związany z Voldemortem, Lordem Slytherin. A każde jego słowo było niczym nóż przeszywający jego serce. Nikt nigdy nie był w stanie dotknąć jego duszy, tak jak teraz robił to Czarny Pan. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach, a gardło zwęziło się, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć słowa w swojej obronie.

 Nie wiedział jak się bronić.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się tak bezbronny.

Odsłonięty.

Niestety nie był to koniec raniących fraz, które dziś usłyszy, bo ponownie rozległ się lodowaty głos czarnoksiężnika.

– Powiedz mi, czym się wyróżniasz od innych ludzi? Czym? – chłodno zadał pytanie, po czym kontynuował bezdusznie. – Wiesz, czym? Niczym. Jesteś jedną twarzą z tłumu. Ani umiejętności, ani mocy, ani wyglądu. Tylko tytuł chłopca, który przeżył. A on jest niczym. Niczym Potter, tak jak TY! – ostatnie słowa już warknął do załamanego chłopca.

Jednak jak już Czarny Pan pobił kota, to postanowił go dobić.

– Widocznie Snape miał rację. Jesteś tylko rozpuszczonym bachorem, który nie wie nic o życiu i ma tylko mniemanie własnej wielkości – wypluł słowa, które rozszarpywały serce i umysł nastolatka. – Mam pewne sprawy niezwlekające zwłoki. Gdy je zakończę, wrócę ze spisaną propozycją kontraktu. Zadbaj o siebie. Tyle chyba dasz radę zrobić sam.

Nie zwracając więcej uwagi na nastolatka, wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sypialni.

Natomiast sam Harry, po prostu stał zamrożony.

Jego serce roztrzaskało się. Tyle oskarżeń, tyle nienawiści.

Może on zawsze się oszukiwał. Schował się pod płaszczykiem normalności w świecie czarodziejów, do którego myślał, że należy. Może on zawsze będzie dziwakiem, maniakiem, wariatem.

Nie zważając już na nic, upadł na kolana i kuląc się na podłodze, zaszlochał.

Zapłakał jak nigdy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piszę dla własnej przyjemności, nie uznaję chamstwa. Jeżeli komuś nie odpowiada ta historia lub mój sposób pisania, nie należy czytać, ani brzydko komentować.
> 
> Oczywiście komentarze i uprzejma krytyka jest mile widziana. 
> 
> Tytuł opowiadania jest wskazówką, jaki temat będzie obejmowała ta historia. Nie podałam tagów, gdyż sama jeszcze nie jestem pewna w jaką stronę zabrnie to opowiadanie, ale mamy przynajmniej element zaskoczenia. Ostatecznie zmienię tagi. 
> 
> Bonum diem! Bonum vesperum!  
> Ana, aka AstarteNaktis


	2. Podpisując kontrakt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w rozdziale znajduje się wiele niejasności i dziwności. Aczkolwiek, zostaną one wyjaśnione w późniejszych częściach historii.
> 
> Jeżeli są jakieś pytania. Pytać.
> 
> Może odpowiem. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Historia jest oparta na postaciach i wydarzeniach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnych korzyści materialnych z opowiadania.
> 
> \- Rozdział 2 nie jest jeszcze poprawiony! - błędy! 
> 
> Rozdział drugi - Ostrzeżenia!!  
> \- Przekleństwa,  
> \- Harry ma destabilizacje psychiczną. Ma problem ze zrozumieniem siebie i całej sytuacji.
> 
> Coś tam na dole zepsułam. Należy, zignorować!  
> Chyba naprawiłam, ale nie wiem, co właściwie zrobiłam.  
> Nieważne.   
> Zostawiam ostrzeżenie.

 

* * *

 

 

Czas mijał niezwykle szybko, słońce już zaszło za horyzontem, a niebo spowiła czerń. Upłynęło już wiele godzin, odkąd Czarny Pan opuścił rozbitego emocjonalnie Harry’ego, który obecnie siedział na łóżku, patrząc pustym spojrzeniem w podłogę.

Tak jak jego ciało było wyłączone, tak umysł pracował w pełni sił.

Po otrząśnięciu się z najnowszych wieści, nastolatek postanowił podejść do tematu na zimno i z dystansem. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile potrafił.

Pierwszym punktem był fakt, że on i Voldemort będą związani węzłem małżeńskim w tradycyjnym magicznym wiązaniu. Cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło, była to poważna obligacja między dwójką osób. Harry już się zorientował, iż tego połączenia nie zerwie, aż do śmierci. Dodatkowo obaj wypełnili już trzy wymagania. Teraz pozostało zakończyć obligację, inaczej czeka ich wizyta w krainie umarłych lub zostanie charłakiem.

Śmierć nie jest miłą perspektywą, ale życie bez magii mógłbym przeżyć – pomyślał nostalgicznie Harry.

On tak.

Ale nie Voldemort.

Mężczyzna nie zaryzykuje swojej mocy, jak i życia. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał się związać ze swoim wrogiem, którego pragnął widzieć martwym.

 

Po drugie miał w sobie część duszy Voldemorta. Czarny Pan, nie mógł go zabić, bo zabiłby część siebie. Harry naprawdę nie był ograniczony umysłowo, więc wiedział, że czarodziej nie pozwoli mu odejść, czy popełnić samobójstwo.

Tylko, co oznacza to dla czarodziejskiego świata?

Czy jest stracony?

I w tej chwili Harry’ego naszła inna refleksja, która była jeszcze mniej przyjemna.

Dlaczego on miał zabić Lorda Voldemorta?

Do diabła. Miał czternaście lat.

Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że nie w pełni wyszkolony nastolatek ma szansę przeciw bardziej doświadczonemu czarodziejowi, który dekady studiował najróżniejsze dziedziny magii?

Nigdy nawet nie zaproponowano mu rozwijania swoich umiejętności, pomimo czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa. Zawsze powtarzano, że tylko on ma szansę pokonać Mrocznego Lorda i doprowadzić do jego upadku.

Jednak najczarniejszą ze wszystkich tych myśli było to, że on sam w końcu w to uwierzył.

Czyżby pragnienie akceptacji przez innych doprowadziło go do zamknięcia własnego umysłu na rzeczywistość?

Niech to szlag.

Nawet jego magiczny rdzeń nie był jeszcze w pełni rozwinięty. Po prostu na poziomie przeciętnego nastolatka w wieku czternastu lat. Owszem miał naturalny talent w obronie przed czarną magią, ale jak każdy uczeń miał swój przedmiot, w którym się wybijał. Neville był najlepszy w zielarstwie. Hermiona mimo licznych talentów, to przede wszystkim wyróżniała się ze wspanialej transmutacji. Siostra Rona, Ginny słynęła z umiejętności na zajęciach z zaklęć i uroków. Nawet Malfoy, który niezaprzeczalnie miał talent do warzenia mikstur.

Ale nikt nie oczekiwał od nich, że zabiją największego Czarnoksiężnika w świecie czarodziejów.

Notabene, że właśnie ten czarodziej ukończył Hogwart z najwybitniejszymi notami w historii szkoły. Harry wiedział o tym, bo przejrzał rekordy szkolne po swoim drugim roku, kiedy spotkał Toma Riddla z dziennika. W związku z tym wiedział, że człowiek ten był naprawdę geniuszem w czystej postaci. Przebił nawet Dumbledora, który oficjalnie ma najwyższe uzyskane wyniki z egzaminów.

A jego największe osiągnięcie?

Bycie znany z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta.

W dodatku w wieku jedenastu lat został wrzucony w nowy nieznany świat magii i zdefiniowany jako wybawiciel. Złota ikona popierająca ruch przeciw Czarnemu Panu.

Harry zaczął się właściwie zastanawiać, o co on tak naprawdę walczy.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdzie nastolatek żałował, iż nie skupił się osobiście na otaczającej go sytuacji. Pozwolił, aby inni go prowadzili, dając mu własne przekonania, które szybko przyjmował bez uprzedniego przemyślenia.

Czyżby stał się, zwykłą bezmyślną marionetką, którą można kierować?

Teraz siedzą tu, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to po prostu smutne, jak prawdziwe było wcześniejsze oskarżenie Lorda Voldemorta wobec jego osoby. Fala goryczy przepłynęła przez niego, gdy to właśnie jego wróg uświadomił go, jak był zaślepiony.

Wszyscy zawsze głosili, że jasna strona jest dobra, a ciemna zła. A jednak to jasna strona jest obecnie liderem w czarodziejskim świecie, którego idealnym nazwać nie można. Czy to nie oni mówią o jedności, a dyskryminują wszelkie stworzenia, czy też charłaków? Klasyfikują inteligentne i rozumne istoty do rangi zwierząt. Propagują pokój, a wzbudzają konflikt. Dobrym przykładem jest konflikt w Hogwarcie. Gryffindor vs Slytherin, gdzie traktują dom węża jak wylęgarnię wszelakiego zła.

Cały czas powtarzali mu, iż jest bohaterem, to podświadomie starał się nim stać. Jeśli powtarza się, że Slytherin tworzy ciemnych czarodziejów, to tacy się stają, bo tego się po nich oczkuje.

Nie, żeby myślał, że Slytherin to kwiaty i tęcze. O nie. Mają swoje wady, ale inne domy również je posiadają.

Nie wspominając o najważniejszym czynniku, wokół którego krąży cały konflikt: propagandzie czarodziejów czystej krwi.

Harry musiał jednak przyznać, że nie miał dużej wiedzy na ten temat.

Dlaczego tak ważna jest dla nich czystość krwi?

Dlaczego uważają się za lepszych od innych?

W gruncie rzeczy było niezwykle interesujące, dlaczego powstało takie uprzedzenie. Nie wzięło się z niczego. Jakoś wątpił, aby chodziło tu o samo pochodzenie czarodziejów, bo magia, to magia. Ale wypowiadanie się teraz na ten temat było niczym innym jak stąpanie po grząskim gruncie.

\- Hhmmm – westchnął Harry, poprawiając zdrętwiałe ciało na łóżku. Nie mając nic aktywnego do zrobienia, powrócił do swoich rozmyślań.

 

Zabijanie mugolii.

Tak naprawdę, czytając historię o panowaniu Voldemorta sprzed śmierci jego rodziców, nigdy nie słyszał o dokonywaniu rzezi na niewinnych mugolach. Jasne, subtelny to nie był, ale nie szedł w ślady Grindelwalda, którego wizja dominacji nad światem równała się z wybiciem niemagicznych obywateli.

Lord Voldemort nie był idiotą, miał urojenia wielkości, ale nie można go nazwać idiotą. Właściwe działał bardziej racjonalnie, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od pokonanego Czarnego Pana, znał mugolii. Wychowywał się wśród nich. Bez żadnych wątpliwości nienawidził ich, ale też wiedział, do czego są zdolni. 

Niepodważalnie byliby w stanie doszczętnie zniszczyć czarodziejską społeczność.

Więc, o co tu chodzi?

\- Raczej odpowiedzi od źródła nie uzyskam, biorąc pod uwagę jego humor i sytuację, w której się znajduje – obwieścił do pustej przestrzeni chłopiec. – Zbić mnie nie może, ale w torturowaniu nie ma przeciwwskazań.

 

Wracając do kontemplacji.

Punkt trzeci, zmiana zachowania Voldemorta. Harry musiał przyznać, że było to niezwykle niepokojąca sytuacja.

Ciekawe, dlaczego się zmienił?

I nie chodzi tu tylko o wygląd zewnętrzny, ale o całe zachowanie i stosunek wobec niego. Mroczny Lord wydawał się, jakby uzyskał równowagę w swojej szalejącej duszy, jak i umyśle. Chociaż nadal przypominał drapieżnika gotowego do ataku, to był o wiele bardziej zrównoważony.

Teraz nie miał do czynienia z potężnym, szalonym czarnoksiężnikiem, a połączeniem geniuszu i mocy. Ogólnie było to niezwykle przytłaczające. Harry jakoś nie chciał stawać po przeciwnej stronie tego człowieka.

Jednakże, gdyby miał polemizować o zmianie, to założyłby, że doprowadziło do tego powstające między nimi wiązanie. Trzy części zostały dopięte, a Czarny Pan powrócił do prawidłowego stanu cielesnego i psychicznego. Teraz przy ostatnim punkcie, nastąpi zaciśnięcie więzi i znaczny wzrost oraz stabilizacja magicznego rdzenia.

Zapewne było coś jeszcze w zakończeniu tej obligacji, ale nie został poinformowany. W końcu jest to złożone i bardzo niebezpieczne połączenie. Jakoś wątpił, aby ludzie decydowali się na to tylko dla wzmocnienia magii, czy tradycji. Coś było tam jeszcze. 

Aczkolwiek będzie musiał zostawić to na inną okazję, gdyż jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Nie czekając długo, do sypialni ponownie wkroczył Czarny Pan. Harry nie chcą leżeć bezbronnie przy nim, podniósł się z łóżka, aby stanąć pewniej na nogach. 

– Widzę, że udało ci się nie spowodować żadnych kłopotów Potter – powiedział Voldemort głębokim głosem, zwracając się w stronę Harry’ego, który skrzywił się na ton mężczyzny.

– Nie było korzystnej okazji. 

Czarny Pan nie skomentował już jego odpowiedzi. Natomiast skierował się ponownie w stronę fotela, który uprzednio zajmował. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że powinien również zająć poprzednie miejsce. Gdy tylko usiadł, starszy mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę, na co nastolatek zastygł. Jednak żaden czar, czy klątwa nie uderzyła w niego, ale między nimi pojawił się stolik. 

Zaraz potem na blacie został ułożony dokument. Harry nie wiedząc co robić, spojrzał niepewnie na Voldemorta, który skinął ręką na pergamin. Nie ociągając się chwycił papier, aby zapoznać się z treścią. Jednocześnie usłyszał jak czarodziej zaczął mówić.

 

– W związku powstałej obligacji między naszą dwójką oraz stanowiskach zajmujących po przeciwnych stornach wojny, dokument jest propozycją rozwiązania naszej obecnej oraz przyszłej sytuacji – poinformował Voldemort, przy czym jego ton mówił, że „propozycja” była rzeczą nie do odrzucania. – Wiązanie w taki, czy inny sposób zostanie zakończone. Od ciebie będzie zależało, w jaki sposób. Kontrakt zapewnia warunki dla obu stron, z którymi polecam się zapoznać. Dokładne.

 

 

> _Kontrakt magiczny_
> 
> _Umowa zobowiązująca dwie strony, obecnie zwany, jako Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, dziedzic Slytherin, oraz Harry James Potter, dziedzic starożytnego domu Potter._
> 
> _Obie strony po zaakceptowaniu umowy są zobligowane do utrzymania warunków, w innym razie poniosą konsekwencje._
> 
> _Harry James Potter jest zobowiązany do:_
> 
>   1. _Respektowanie praw swojego męża oraz dostosowanie się do jego woli._
>   2. _Nie wspieranie jasnej strony w wojnie w magicznym świecie._
>   3. _Przyjęcie nadanego tytułu poprzez wiązanie magiczne, strona będzie zwana jako Consort Slytherin._
>   4. _Wypełnienia czwartej części rytuału łączenia, związanego z ciałem, po czym zachowanie wierności partnerowi._
>   5. _Pozostania w wyznaczonym miejscu, bez możliwości opuszczania go bez zezwolenia małżonka._
>   6. _Jakiekolwiek świadomego narażania siebie oraz kawałek duszy Czarnego Pana na niebezpieczeństwo, czy śmiertelną szkodę._
>   7. _Nie informowanie kogokolwiek o miejscu pobytu i ogólny brak kontaktu ze znajomymi. Jednakże pozostawiona zostaje możliwość komunikacji w celu zapewnienia własnych potrzeb._
> 

> 
> _Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lod Voldemort jest zobowiązany do:_
> 
>   1. _Zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa oraz komfortowego miejsca zamieszkana dla drugiej strony._
>   2. _Dostarczenie wszelkich przedmiotów, w tym skrzata do pomocy, aby umożliwić wygodne życie._
>   3. _Nie atakowanie Hogwartu, na którego terenie znajdowaliby się uczniowie poniżej siedemnastego roku życia._
>   4. _Nie szkodzenie:_
>     * _Syriusz Orion Black, Lord Black ze szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blaków._
>     * _Remus John Lupin._
> 

> 
> _Aczkolwiek, jeżeli dana osoba będzie aktywnie wspierała przeciwną stronę w wojnie lub zaatakuje bezpośrednio ciemną stronę, zobowiązanie o nieagresji zostanie rozwiązane._
> 
>   1. _Nie ingerowanie w dziedzictwo partnera._
>   2. _Umożliwienie dalszego rozwoju i edukacji magicznej, która nie będzie możliwa w Hogwarcie, a prywatnie na własną rękę._
>   3. _Oddanie różdżki, tak aby małżonek mógł swobodnie z niej korzystać._
> 

> 
>  
> 
> _Ja Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, dziedzic Slytherin, akceptuję i zobowiązuję się do wypełnienia oraz przestrzegania powyżej przedstawionych warunków umowy._
> 
> _Ja Harry James Potter, dziedzic starożytnego domu Potter, akceptuję i zobowiązuję się do wypełnienia oraz przestrzegania powyżej przedstawionych warunków umowy._
> 
>  

_Podpis._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort_

 

Gdy Harry skończył czytać umowę, spojrzał niezdecydowanie na Czarnego Pana, zastanawiając się jak zacząć rozmowę. Na jego szczęście nie musiał.

– Rozumiem, że masz jakieś pytania do mojej osoby? – zapytał Voldemort, przyglądając się uważnie chłopcu.

– Tak – wykrztusił Harry.

Mroczny Lord tylko przechylił głowę na znak, aby kontynuował. Nastolatek przyjrzał się jeszcze raz kontraktowi zauważając pierwszy problem.

– Mam pytanie, ale nie do punktów umowy, a do pierwszego akapitu. Dlaczego znajduje się tam zwrot „obecnie zwanych”?

– Oznacza, że jeśli w przyszłości będziesz dziedziczył tytuł lub zmieniłbyś imię, czy nawet w tej chwili masz jakieś inne roszczenia, to nie będzie kolidowało z tym kontraktem. Obecnie nazywasz się Harry James Potter, dziedzic domu Potter. Dopisek nie pozwala na unieważnienie umowy. 

– Ach – westchnął Harry. Czarny Pan dobrze zabezpieczył umowę. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, gdzie Harry przygryzł wargę. – Z mojej strony, punkt pierwszy i drugi jest zrozumiały, będę zobowiązany do twojej woli, jak również przestanę być ikoną jasnej strony. 

– Dokładnie.

– Punkt trzeci? – zapytał nastolatek, nie wiedząc, o co dokładnie pytał. 

– Czysta formalność – pojawiła się krótka odpowiedź.

– Formalność? – dopytał się dociekliwe Harry, mrużąc oczy.

– Tradycja starożytnych rodów magicznych, jak również tytuł związany z tym, że noszę miano Czarnego Pana – odparł Voldemort, po czym dodał. – Jest to możliwa, ale nie konieczna część w wymaganiach zakotwiczenia tytułu.

Rany, to aby być ikoną ciemnej strony, trzeba spełnić jakieś wymagania?

Harry zrobił sobie notkę w myślach, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku. Zawsze sądził, że tytuł Czarnego Pana jest tylko symboliczny i nie ma głębszego znaczenia. Najwyraźniej mylił się.

Znowu.

Ta niewiedza to samobójstwo.

– Dobrze rozumiem – rzucił spokojnie chłopiec i spojrzał na kolejny punkt. Tyle wystarczyło, aby się zarumienił. – Tak, więc następny punkt … yhmm.

Merlin.

Jestem speszony jak jakaś dziewicza młódka.

Którą w pewnym sensie jestem.

A myślałem, że zawstydzić się bardziej nie mogę. Myliłem się.

Harry sam sobie musiał przyznać, iż natychmiast należy zatrzymać ten proces myślowy, idący właśnie w tym kierunku. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla jego zdrowia psychicznego, a już ma problemy z ogarnięciem całej sytuacji. 

Spojrzał na Voldemorta, na którego twarzy jak zwykle nie było emocji.

Rany. Kamień ma większy wyświetlacz empatii.

Chociaż w jego oczach koloru krwi był dziwny błysk, którego znaczenia Harry nie chciał zrozumieć. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę, aby wspomóc gardło. Na jego korzyść, to Czarny Pan się odezwał.

– Rytuał będzie zakończony. Nie myśl, że nie szukałem innego rozwiązania. Niestety musimy przypieczętować wiązanie, bo moje życie i magia są zbyt cenne.

No tak. Jego magia i życie. Nie moje.

– Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wcześniejsze przygody ze szlamami, czy zdrajcami krwi – powiedział rozdrażniony Mroczny Lord, jakby Harry był niczym innym jak drażliwą muchą. – Gdy zwiążemy się, nie będziesz miał z nikim innym stosunków płciowych. Nie mam zamiaru być głupcem przed innymi ludźmi. Rozumiemy się?

– Tak. Oczywiście, rozumiem – odparł cicho nastolatek, całkowicie zszokowany na taką insynuację.

To wszystko było dla Harry’ego niezwykle dotkliwe. Czarny Pan najwidoczniej zakłada, że Harry korzysta z tytułu chłopca, który przeżył dla własnej korzyści i przyjemności cielesnych.

Czy on sądzi, że mam własny tajny harem w Hogwarcie?

Na Marlina.

On nawet się nie całował z nikim. Nie mówiąc o czymś więcej.

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć temu oszczerstwu, ale widząc minę starszego mężczyzny, zadał sobie sprawę, że jest to bezcelowe. Bardzo wątpił, aby uwierzył w jego zapewnienia, że jest nadal niewinny.

W końcu nikt mu nigdy nie wierzy.

Kłamca, złodziej, oszust, a teraz dziwka.

 

– Po zakończeniu rytuału, zostaniesz przeniesiony w inne miejsce – rzekł Voldemort, nie wracając do wcześniejszej kwestii. – Prawnie będziemy małżeństwem, ze mną w roli głowy domu i z tobą w roli opiekuna. Nie mogę ci zaszkodzić w żaden sposób. Wręcz, jestem zmuszony dbać o twoje potrzeby. Ponadto jesteś horkruksem, nosicielem mojej duszy. Nie mogę naradzić cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet z twojej własnej ręki, czy głupoty. 

 

Cudownie, czy nie zawsze tego pragnął?

Aby ktoś o niego zadbał?

Teraz ma. Tylko że nie zależy mu na nim, jako człowiekowi, ale jako pojemnikowi dla przechowania duszy.

– Nie mam zamiaru przebywać w Twojej obecności dużej, niż to konieczne – kontynuował Czarny Pan, patrząc zaostrzonym wzrokiem na Harry’ego.

Traktuje mnie, jakbym nosił jakąś chorobę zakaźną. Perfekcyjnie – pomyślał zgryźliwie chłopiec.

 

– Zostaniesz odesłany w miejsce, w którym będziesz aktualnie mieszkał. Zgodnie z kontraktem zapewnione zostaną wszystkie twoje podstawowe potrzeby. Dostaniesz również skrzata do własnej dyspozycji, z czym będzie miał kilka nakazów stworzonych przeze mnie osobiście. Nie będziesz mógł ich ominąć. Nie możesz opuszczać tego miejsca bez mojego zezwolenia. Tylko, ty, ja i skrzat będą znali lokalizację tego terenu. Miejsce będzie niezwykle dobrze zabezpieczone, szczególnie wzmocnione zostaną odziały wokół terenu, który notabene jest bardzo duży. Nie będzie, to jednak tak luksusowe miejsce, do jakiego zapewne jesteś przyzwyczajony, ale spełni podstawowe wymogi.

Phhii, tak jakby moje życie z Dursleyami było same różyczki i stokrotki – pomyślał chłodno chłopiec.   

Tu Czarny Pan zatrzymał się, aby Harry mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, czego od niego oczekuje.

Ogólnie Voldemort najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że jest takim ignorantem i nieukiem, iż należy mu wytłumaczyć dokładnie każdy punkt kontraktu. 

Harry postanowił niczego nie komentować, aby nie denerwować już napiętego czarodzieja, natomiast tylko kiwnął ugodowo głową na znak, że wszystko rozumie.

– Szóstego puntu nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć. Jest dość oczywisty – stwierdził czarnoksiężnik, jakby tylko czekał, aby Harry się zawahał, co udowodniłoby jego idiotyzm.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Rozumiem go doskonale. Nie mam narażać się świadomie na niebezpieczeństwo, czy sytuacje zagrażające życiu – odparł monotonnym głosem chłopiec, nie chcąc antagonizować przeciwnika.

– Dobrze. Następnie nie chcę, abyś miał jakikolwiek kontakt ze starymi znajomymi lub ludźmi, którzy mogą wspierać jasną stronę w wojnie.

– Ale … – Harry próbował przerwać, bo czuł się strasznie na myśl, że nie będzie miał możliwości kontaktu z osobami, które są mu bliskie.

– Z przyjaciółmi, znajomymi nie będziesz się kontaktował, ze względu na to, że są zdecydowanie po jasnej stronie. Jeśli przyłączyliby się do mojego boku, to przemyślałbym sprawę. Niestety oni nie opuszczą Dumbledora i jego ptaszarni, w związku z czym, bark jakiegokolwiek kontaktu – tu Voldemort spauzował, aby przejrzeć się młodemu czarodziejowi kalkulującym wyglądem. – Jednakże będziesz mógł się komunikować z osobami niezwiązanymi, urzędami, czy instytucjami. Oczywiście pod warunkiem zachowania wszelkiej tajemnicy. Najlepiej będzie, gdy wykorzystasz do tego przydzielonego Ci skrzata.   

Nastolatek ponownie zgodził się tylko ruchem głowy, gdy nagle został zamrożony.

Co się z nim dzieje?

Dlaczego nie krzyczy?

Dlaczego nie walczy rękami i nogami?

Gdzie się podział jego temperament?

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka miesięcy temu, że zostanie zablokowany i ubezwłasnowolniany, wydrapałby mu oczy, a teraz?

Nic.

Czarny Pan odbierając jego postawę, jako protest rozpoczął wyjaśnienie swojej poprzedniej decyzji.

– Musisz zrozumieć Potter. Ja, daję ci najluźniejszą możliwą ofertę. Bo rzeczą oczywistą jest dla mnie, że nie pozwolę mojemu horkrukowi biegać niczym zwierzę do ubicia. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, po prostu zablokuję cię w lochu, gdzie będziesz jedynie podtrzymywany przy życiu, lub utrzymam cię we wiecznym śnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji. Voldemort myśli o nim przede wszystkim, jako o naczyniu noszącym jego duszę. Może wybrać spokojne życie na odizolowanym terenie, z tym że będzie miał jakąś szczątkową kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Dom? – zadał sobie Harry cicho pytanie, a w sercu zatlił się malutki płomień nadziei.

Nigdy się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, ale był zmęczony. Zmęczony jego „rodzinną”, jego tytułem, obowiązkami wobec świata czarodziejów. Czasami nie czuł się jak młody czternastolatek, a zniszczony życiem czterdziestolatek. 

Nie raz, miał ochotę wszystko rzucić i odejść.

Może teraz jest okazja?

Ale czy to nie będzie tchórzostwo?

Pozostawi świat i odejdzie, nie troszcząc się o nic. Świat, który zwykle nim gardził i wyzywał od kłamców?

Naraz sumienie Harry’ego było podzielone.

Aktualnie, jednak na swoje rozterki mógł tylko smutno westchnąć, bo jak ma ratować świat od Voldemorta, będąc z nim związany?

Jak?

Nie rozwodząc się dalej, Harry ponownie zajrzał na listę na pergaminie. Jego strona została omówiona teraz pora na Riddla.

Dwa pierwsze punkty w sumie są oczywiste.

Trzeci …

 

– Dlaczego gwarantujesz w kontrakcie nieatakowanie Hogwartu z uczniami wewnątrz? Nie wspominając o punkcie czwartym? – zapytał z podejrzliwością nastolatek. Czarny Pan był Ślizgonem na wskroś. Nie robił niczego z dobrego serca, zawsze coś chce lub oczekuje w zamian.

Mroczny Lord uniósł tylko brew na zadane pytanie oraz zmienił pozycję na fotelu, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie, co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że wyglądał mniej godnie.

Drań urodził się z doskonałą gracją, za to Harry zwykle niezdarnie potykał się o coś. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie ma czegoś nie tak z bilansem, bo tylko w powietrzu potrafił utrzymać doskonałą równowagę.   

– Wbrew powszechnemu twierdzeniu, tutaj z naciskiem na Dumbledora – powiedział Voldemort i na jego obliczu pojawiło się niemożliwe. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się. No, przynajmniej wykrzywił malutko kąciki ust ku górze, ale w jego wypadku można to nazwać uśmiechem. Harry’ego na chwilę zamurowało. Nie na co dzień widzi się uśmiech Mrocznego Lorda. – Hogwart był moim pierwszym prawdziwym domem. Nigdy nie chciałbym go uszkodzić. Nie wspominając, że stworzył go jeden z moich wielkich przodków. 

– A dzieci poniżej siedemnastego roku życia? – dopytywał się zaintrygowany młody czarodziej.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam większe ambicje niż ubój hormonalnych nastolatków? – zapytał retorycznie mężczyzna, po czym kontynuował wyjaśnienie. – Czarodziejska społeczność już ma bardzo małą liczebność. Nie potrzebujemy jeszcze większego ubytku ludności posiadającą magię.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że za tym stwierdzeniem kryje się coś więcej, ale nie chciał naciskać na starszego czarodziej, bo sadząc po jego stosunku do niego, to cud, że w ogóle coś mu wyjaśnia.

– A mój chrzestny, Syriusz? Co więcej, Remus? Dlaczego oni są na liście? I dlaczego, w ogóle taka lista istnieje? – dociekał chłopiec. – Dlaczego nie inni?

Najwidoczniej Voldemort zauważył jego podejrzliwość, ale postanowił, niczego mu nie ułatwiać.

– Syriusz Black i Remu Lupin znani byli, jako przyjaciele twojej rodzinny. Dodatkowo teraz są bardzo cenni dla ciebie. Czyż nie mam racji? – zapytał niewinnie Czarny Pan.

– To nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego oni są na liście.

– To proste. Syriusz Black wywodzi się z rodzinny ciemnych czarodziejów, a Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem, ciemną istotą. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo się starają, to nigdy nie zostaną zaakceptowani w pełni przez światło.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że przyłączą się do ciebie? Zabiłeś moich rodziców. Ich przyjaciół – odparł Harry na tę dziwaczną odpowiedź, nie będąc pewnym, do czego zmierza czarnoksiężnik.

– Dokładnie. Zabiłem ich. Dlaczego więc Potter walczą, jeżeli są wyobcowani przez jasność? – zapytał Czarny Pan, tak jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Harry nie wiedział z początku jak zareagować na pytanie, gdy nagle światło zrozumienia zapaliło się w jego umyśle.

– Ze względu na mnie – wymamrotał chłopiec.

– W istocie. Ze względu na ciebie. A co się wydarzy, gdy nie będziesz już walczył za Dumbledora? – wypytywał dalej Voldemort, a jego oczy śmiały się z chorej uciechy na dyskomfort chłopca.

– Właściwie, to nie wiem – odparł dyplomatycznie nastolatek. – Tylko jeszcze pozostaje pytanie, dlaczego to właśnie oni i Hogwart znajdują się w naszej umowie?

– Wbrew pozorom, to nieskomplikowane. Ty dotrzymasz warunków kontraktu, wtedy ja również. Jednakże, gdy zerwiesz punkt, to pierwszą rzeczą, która skupi moją uwagę, będą te dwa aspekty – skwitował zimno Voldemort, a jego twarz ponownie stała się apatyczna.

A więc tu jest haczyk.

Harry zamknął oczy i przygryzł wargę, starając się zapanować nad szalejącymi emocjami. Nie zostało to powiedziane, ale była w tym zdaniu zawarta również inna wiadomość. Jeśli w ogóle się nie zdecyduje na podpisanie umowy lub zerwie warunek, to skończy gdzieś zamknięty, a na jego najbliższych, rozpocznie się polowanie. Nie wspominając o masakrze uczniów. To byłby straszny cios dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Nagle Voldemort postanowił przerwać tok myślowy chłopca i skomentować dalszą część kontraktu.

– Nie obchodzi mnie twoje dziedzictwo ani sprawy u Gringotta. Nie mam zamiaru się w to angażować ani respektować. Natomiast z mojej strony otrzymasz nowy skarbiec, w którym będzie pojawiała się pewna suma na codzienne wydatki – rzucił sucho mężczyzna, jakby mówił o czymś bardzo nieistotnym.  

Może to nie jest istotne?

W sumie nigdy tak naprawdę Harry nie zastanawiał się, co odziedziczył po rodzicach. Czy było coś więcej niż tylko obecnie znana mu krypta?

Hmmm... W każdym razie wydaje się, że będzie miał naprawdę dużo czasu na zaznajomienie się z sytuacją bankową.

– Możesz uczyć się na własną rękę, jak również korespondować z nauczycielami. Zachowasz różdżkę. Oddziały zostały stworzone tak, abyś mógł wykonywać magię bez żadnych konsekwencji, pomimo tego, iż jesteś niepełnoletni.

– Mogę zachować różdżkę? – zapytał oniemiały Harry. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Tak – obwieścił Voldemort. – Jednak jeśli spróbujesz dzięki niej uciec lub skrzywdzić się, skończysz w lochu.

– Przyjmuję do wiadomości – westchnął chłopiec.

– Teraz pozostaje tylko twoja decyzja, Potter – powiedział Mroczny Lord Voldemort, prostując się na fotelu, jednocześnie wyostrzając wzrok w stronę drugiego towarzysza.

Harry odczuwał to spojrzenie koloru najczerwieńszego winna, jakby przebijało się przez jego ciało, aż do samej duszy. Nie miał właściwie, nad czym gdybać, miał decyzję do podjęcia.

I w głębi duszy już wiedział, jaka będzie.

Dwa tygodnie minęły i nikt nie przybył go uratować. Teraz najwyższa pora obudzić wewnętrzną stronę Ślizgona i z nią podjąć decyzję.

Przetrwać.

Na nikogo nie może liczyć, tylko na siebie.

Powinien czuć wyrzuty sumienia?

Nie.

Zawsze od niego oczekiwano, że będzie kogoś ratować, a gdy przyszło o ratowanie jego, nikt nie przybył. Czas zadbać o siebie samego.

Nie zwlekając, podjął pióro z kałamarza i złożył podpis przy pieczętujący umowę.

Gdyby uniósł w tej chwili wzrok, zauważyłby błysk w zdziwienia w oczach czarnoksiężnika, ale chłopiec był zbyt skupiony na pergaminie, więc gdy spojrzał ponownie na Voldemorta, widział tylko stoicką maskę, niewyrażającą uczuć.

Następnie Czarny Pan podniósł się, pobierając pergamin ze stołu.

– Otrzymasz kopię kontraktu – zakomunikował, a gdy zwrócił się w stronę drzwi, aby opuścić sypialnię, dodał. – Wrócę za kilka godzin, wtedy zakończymy wiązanie.

Kończąc wypowiedź, opuścił pomieszczenie w swoim wytwornym stylu, jak na Czarnego Pana przystało.

A Harry w jednej chwili doszedł do jednego wniosku.

To będą najgorsze kilka godzin oczekiwania w jego egzystencji.

 

*     *  *  *     *

 

Dwie godzinny horroru.

Najgorsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić człowiekowi, to pozostawić go z własnymi myślami i z wiedzą, co się wydarzy po wyznaczonym czasie.

Będąc precyzyjnym, Harry przez ostanie dwie godzinny, miał wewnętrzną walkę myśli.

Z jednej strony wyzywał się od samolubnych drani, który pozostania swoich przyjaciół i czarodziejski świat na pastwę Voldemorta. Natomiast z drugiej perspektywy, jakaś jego część była szczęśliwa, że w końcu będzie mógł żyć w spokoju.  

I tak źle, i tak niedobrze.

Ale w końcu podpisał kontrakt magiczny.

A zerwanie umowy byłoby jednomyślne z jego całkowitym ubezwłasnowolnieniem, jak i narażeniem Syriusza, Remusa oraz uczniów w Hogwarcie na niebezpieczeństwo.

Dwójka pozostałości po rodzicach. Dwie osoby symbolizujące ich pamięć. Harry nie był gotów ich stracić.

Czy był egoistyczny, pragnąc zachować ich z dala od śmierci?

Nie wspominając o Hogwarcie. Jego pierwszy prawdziwy dom. Nie chciał, aby został zniszczony. Wbrew pozorom szkoła była sanktuarium o wielkim znaczeniu dla większości uczniów.

Racjonalnie podjął najkorzystniejszą decyzję na ten moment.

– Dziwne – mruknął do siebie chłopiec. – Chyba nagle pojawiły się u mnie jakieś oznaki dojrzewania, bo w przeszłości nigdy bym się nie zgodził na te warunki.

Dlaczego jestem taki spokojny?

Za niedługą chwilę jego życie, zmieni się całkowicie. Na domiar złego będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze własnymi demonami.

Skonsumowanie małżeństwa wymaga dotyku i to bardzo intymnego.

Harry po życiu z Dursleyami zawsze, jakikolwiek dotyk kojarzył z bólem. Wuj Vernon doskonale wiedział jak zadać cierpienie, nie pozostawiając dowodów. W końcu wypędzanie magii z dziecka nie jest łatwym zadaniem.

A teraz miał przeżyć tak bliską relację z drugą osobą.

Dreszcze wstrząsały jego ciałem na samą myśl o tym.

Ponadto, nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie dzieje się między dwojgiem mężczyzn. W akademiku jego koledzy zawsze mówili o dziewczynach. Naturalnie wiedział, że take związki istnieją, ale bez względnych szczegółów.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał nagle głośny trzask, ogłaszający pojawienie się skrzata. Zadziwiające było to, że skrzat był ubrany w prosty czarny strój, który zawierał również szatę w tym samym kolorze, ale wykończoną przy kołnierzu srebrem haftem. Na przodzie ubrania znajdował się rodowy herb Slytherin. 

Skrzat ten w niczym nie przypominał mu wyniszczonego Zgredka, którego poznał na swoim drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Nawet poruszał się on z gracją, jakiej nie doświadczył u wyzwolonego skrzata.

Elf ułożył na stoliku talerz z posiłkiem, po czym grzecznie ruchem dłoni zaprosił go, aby mógł spożyć posiłek.  

– Yyyy… – zaczął niepewnie Harry, żeby zaraz się zreflektować i zwrócić się uprzejmie w stronę eleganckiego skrzata. – Cześć?

Istota jednak nie odpowiedziała mu na pozdrowienie, a jedynie skinęła głową i znikła.

Niespodziewanie do Harry’ego dotarł niesamowity zapach jedzenia. Głośne burczenie w brzuchu zasygnalizowało go, jak bardzo jest głodny. Właściwie, to nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł jakiś posiłek.

Nie ociągając się dłużej, ruszył w stronę czekającej na niego kolacji. Posiłek był dosłownie czystą poezją. Młody czarodziej musiał przyznać, że mógł spokojnie rywalizować z żywnością w Hogwarcie, jednakże jego wewnętrzna solidarność ze starym zamkiem, oddawała mu wygraną.

Gdy kończył, ponownie pojawił się ten sam skrzat, ale tym razem towarzyszył mu inny, który również wyglądał na równie zadbanego. W dodatku druga istota trzymała w ręku staranie ułożone szaty.

Tymczasem skrzat dowódca – jak nazywał go w myślach Harry – trzymał ogromny koszyk wypełniony białymi kwitami, które wydawały się chłopcu dziwnie znajome, oraz drugi, mniejszy z czerwonymi kwiatami. Na wierzchu leżała miseczka wypełniona ciemną cieczą.

– Proszę udać się za mną, Mr. Potter – rzekł głębokim, gardłowym głosem skrzat dowódca i skierował się w stronę łazienki.

Boże. Ale ten skrzat jest pompatyczny, a ja myślałem, że Percy zjadł kij w dzieciństwie. Harry jednak wolał milczeć przy tym ekstrawaganckim stworzeniu, bo jeszcze go czymś obrazi.

Harry nie mając pomysłu, co robić dalej, szybko ruszył za stonowanym elfem. Kiedy wkroczyli do wytwornego pomieszczenia, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zaważył chłopiec, był napełniony basen kąpielowy wodą o mlecznym zabarwieniu.

Skrzat nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, rozłożył koszyki i naczynie przy krawędzi basenu. Natomiast sam Harry stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje.

– Nazywam się Orgullo, Mr. Potter – ogłosił domowy elf, dzięki czemu Harry praktycznie podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Chłopiec nie miał jednak czasu na gardę, ponieważ skrzat kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Wedle tradycji czarodziejów, zanim oblubieńcy połączą się w węźle małżeńskim, należy wziąć udział w rytuale oczyszczania. Zwyczajowo towarzyszyłaby ci kobieta związana z twoim rodem, aczkolwiek nikt w tej chwili nie może być obecny, dlatego ja wykonam tę rolę.

Ciekawe, kto w takim razie towarzyszy Voldemortowi? – pomyślał Harry, aby zaraz się zbesztać. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu lepiej nie wiedzieć.

– Rytuał ma doprowadzić do oczyszczenia ciała, tak aby pozostało całkowicie nieskażone przez dotyk. Tylko małżonek, czy też małżonka będzie mieć prawo do dotyku. Wcześniej jest absolutnie zakazany. Nawet z najbliższą rodziną.

– Dlaczego w ogóle muszę go przechodzić. W końcu … no wiesz – wtrącił Harry, przy czym brzmiał strasznie zawstydzony, aby mówić, o czymś tak intymnym ze skrzatem.

– Nasz Mistrz pragnie, aby nic nie zakłóciło dokończenie wiązania – powiedział Orgullo, zapewne domyślając się, co Harry miał na myśli. – Dodatkowo pomoże w wykonaniu ostatniej części obligacji.

– Ach, rozumiem – zaszemrał chłopiec, czując zaczerwienioną skórę na policzkach.

Cholera tego skrzata.

Jednak ten nie przejmował się skrępowanym nastolatkiem, bo snuł wątek dalej.

– Do tej części obrzędu są wykorzystywane cztery składniki, podobnie jak istnieją cztery warunki wiązania małżeńskiego. Każdy z elementów jest dobierany do każdego uczestnika indywidualnie. Najczęściej reprezentują daną osobę. W waszym wypadku Mr. Potter, dużą rolę odegra dziedzictwo, które zostało ujawnione. W związku z tym, do ceremoniału zostały wybrane…

– Co? Jakie ujawnione dziedzictwo? – przerwał gwałtownie Harry, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na pompatycznym skrzacie.

Jednak ten miał najwyraźniej inne plany i zignorował pytanie chłopca, kontynuując poprzedni wywód.

– Zostały wybrane; krew jednorożca, oddana dobrowolnie. Oznacza ona niewinność, będąca darem dla przyszłego małżonka. Dodany również będzie kwiat białej orchidei symbolizujący czystość, zmysłowość i piękno, następnie kwiat kamelii na znak wdzięku, harmonii i ciepła. Dopełnieniem jest olejek z berberysu na cześć bystrości, dzikiej natury i wielkiej lojalności oraz ognistego temperamentu. Każda z osobna reprezentuje część ciebie, wszystkie razem stanowią jedność.

Harry mógł tylko patrzeć oniemiały na cały precedens.

Ten dzień z godziny na godzinę staje się większą katastrofą.

Jakie dziedzictwo?

Co kwiatki mają do osobowości?

Nie będąc w stanie ruszyć swoich komórek mózgowych do pracy, Harry postanowił obserwować Orgullo. Skrzat z niesamowitym namaszczeniem wsypywał wszystkie składniki do basenu, przy czym kwiaty unosiły się na powierzchni, a olejek wymieszał wraz z wodą i krwią jednorożca.

Następnie despotyczny elf zwrócił się w stronę nastolatka, wskazując jednocześnie na wodę.

Nie.

Nie, ma mowy! – pomyślał panicznie chłopiec. – Nie będę paradował przed nim nago.

– Należy wziąć kąpiel Mr. Potter – zauważył dyplomatycznie skrzat.

Co z tym skrzatem jest nie tak?

Kij mu za głęboko utkwił?

Traktuje mnie jak niedorozwinięte szczenię. Najwyraźniej musi być blisko spokrewniony z Voldemortem, to nie może być przypadek.

Z westchnieniem podał się i zaczął zdejmować ubranie.

 

Sama kąpiel była wspaniała. Zmysły Harry’ego wciąż były atakowane przez niezwykle intensywne zapachy. Było, to niczym ambrozja. Zapach idealnie dopasowany do niego.

Kończąc kąpiel, chłopiec wyszedł z wody z pewnym żalem. Oczywiście nadal czuł się bardzo zawstydzony, stojąc nago przed elfem. Ten jednak podał mu miękki ręcznik, nie ryzykując dotknięcia i wyszedł z łazienki.

Po dłuższej chwil, gdy Harry zdążył już obeschnąć po kąpieli, ponownie pojawił się elf, niosąc ubranie.

Tradycyjna szata małżeńska.

Zwykle był to bardzo prosty strój w kolorze najczystszej bieli. Jednakże osoby z wysoką pozycją społeczną i bogactwem, ozdabiały je niezwykle pięknymi haftami, złożonych ze srebrno-złotej nici, ku czci słońca i księżyca. Tak jak w tym przypadku. Stój składał się z trzech części. Pierwszą była delikatna, prosta koszula sięgająca kolan. Następnie druga szata z mocno wyciętymi liniami, które ze sobą kontrastowały. W odróżnieniu od wcześniejszej części miała słynne srebrno-złote szwy. Również była dłuższa, przykrywała praktycznie całe ciało, kończąc się szerokimi rękawami na końcach palców. Ostatnią częścią był całkowicie biały płaszcz. Co ciekawe, wyglądał on tak, aby uwydatnić jak najwięcej wewnętrzną szatę z ozdobnymi szwami.

Zakładając odzienie Harry odnosił wrażenie, jakby nie miał się zwierać związek małżeński, a zostać złożony w ofierze podczas jakiegoś krwawego rytuału.

W tym samym momencie zauważył, że Orgullo wyłowił z basenu po jednym kwiecie, który został użyty do ceremoniału oczyszczenia. Chłopiec uniósł tylko brew na to działanie. Wiedział już, że istota wyjaśni mu wszystko, kiedy tylko ona zechce to zrobić.

– Proszę za mną, Mr. Potter – rzekł chrypliwy głos, wyrywając nastolatka z chwilowej nostalgii.

Obaj udali się do sypialni, gdzie na stoliku leżał samotny pergamin. Zaciekawiony Harry zbliżył się do rękopisu. Jednak zanim zdążył przeczytać treść kartki, Orgullo podjął się ponownego wyjaśniania sytuacji.

– Na pergaminie znajdują się kwestie, które należy znać do poprawnego wykonania rytuału. Mistrz pragnie, aby Mr. Potter dokładnie zapoznał się z listą. Wrócę, gdy nadejdzie czas.

I zniknął.

– No, nic – wymamrotał Harry, patrząc na listę. – Lepiej nie drażnić niewiedzą Czarnego Pana.

 

W rezultacie nastolatek spędził resztę wolnego czasu, czytając listę zawierającą wszystko, co powinien zrobić i powiedzieć. W sumie nie było tego wiele.

Po jakimś czasie, nudząc się, Harry postanowił, oczyścić swój umysł ze wszelkich myśli. Zarówno tych dobrych, jak i tych niezwykle niepokojących. Chwila spokoju i wytchnienia, bez żadnych zmartwień. Niestety nie na długo mógł, poświęcić się pozornej medytacji, bo w pokoju ponownie pojawił się, dobrze już znany skrzat.

Orgullo tym razem trzymał tacę, na której znajdowała się maleńka, podłużna wiązanka. Sama ozdoba składała się z dwóch znajomych kwiatów, utkanych wraz ze suchą gałązką berberysu, która została opleciona szmaragdową wstążką. Ponadto na tacy znajdował się srebrny kielich z rubinowym trunkiem.

Harry w duchu dziękował za pergamin z wyjaśnieniami. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego te obiekty pojawiły się w pokoju.  

Nastolatek objął ręką wiązkę i umieścił za uchem, jednoczesne wplatając ją we włosy. Symbolizowała ona jego osobowość oraz co wnosi do małżeństwa. Następnie Harry podniósł kielich z winem i upił jeden łyk, aby zaraz odłożyć go z powrotem na miejsce.

Widząc, że skrzat czeka przy drzwiach, Harry ruszył w jego stronę, nakładając kaptur peleryny, aby przysłonić oblicze.

 

Gdy szli, Harry z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po zamku, jednak szybko zorientował się, że zgubił drogę w krętych korytarzach. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość budynek był oszałamiająco piękny i spektakularny.

Muszę przyznać, że jak wyobrażałem sobie kryjówkę Mrocznego Lorda, to widziałem stare zamczysko. Zimne, ponure z mnóstwem pajęczyn i staroci, a nie tak olśniewające miejsce – zadumał się nastolatek, oglądając otoczenie.

Gdy Harry wraz z eskortą dotarli do puntu docelowego, weszli do dużego pomieszczenia, który musiał być pokojem rytualnym. Było to bardzo proste kamienne wnętrze, w którym nie było żadnych obiektów, nie licząc ołtarza i znajdujących się na nim zapalonych świec.

Na ziemi został wyrysowany pentagram z magicznymi runami. Na jego przeciwległych końcach zostały umieszczone dwie krzemienne misy oraz kielichy z których pili wino. 

Omamiony fascynującym rysunkiem na ziemi, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju, znajduje się również inna postać.

Lord Voldemort.

Czarny Pan miał na sobie identyczne białe szaty rytualne jak nastolatek i zakrytą twarz. Starszy mężczyzna stwarzał pozory, zupełnie nieświadomego obecności obcych w pomieszczeniu, będąc skupionym na analizie pentagramu.

– Mistrz, Mr. Potter został należycie przygotowany i przyprowadzony – odezwał się Orgullo, pełnym szacunku tonem.

– Dobrze. Możesz odejść – rozległ się przenikliwy głos Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wycofującego się skrzata, wciąż patrząc uważnie na rysunek. Po pewnym czasie łaskawie zauważył obecność chłopca w sali.

– Chodź – rozkazał, po czym udał się na swoje miejsce przy magicznym pentagramie. Harry szybko zajął własne stanowisko naprzeciw czarnoksiężnika i obaj przyklęknęli, opierając się na stopach.

Gdy już znajdowali się na przeznaczonych dla siebie miejscach, milcząco wymienili puchary z winem, które wcześniej kosztowali w samotności. Wtedy w pokoju rozległa się łacińska inkantacja Czarnego Pana.

 

– _Sit Magia est ex Matris et salutabitis, quod hodie vocant eam in testimonium, quae hodie coniuges vinculum erit in aeternum, quia illud tempus erit in eorum dilectione a crepidine_ / Niech Matka Magia będzie pozdrowiona, bo wzywam ją dziś na świadka, połączeni dziś zostaną oblubieńcy więzią wieczności, bo staną razem na piedestale swojej miłości.

 

W pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła temperatura. Magia została wezwana i odpowiedziała na inwokację. Równocześnie w tym samym czasie Harry i Voldemort, uwolnili swoją magię, tak aby płynęła swobodnie. Starszy mężczyzna wydawał się całkowicie nieporuszony tym zjawiskiem, ale druga strona miała problem z opanowaniem.

Muskająca się nawzajem magia, doprowadzała chłopca do ekscytacji. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak boskiego. Harry miał pragnienie, aby zatracić się w tym nieziemskim odczuciu.

Dopiero po pewnej chwili odzyskał równowagę na tyle, by mogli kontynuować. Nieco zawstydzony tak gwałtowną reakcją, Harry spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzyć na starszego czarodzieja. Przynajmniej dopóki ponownie nie rozległ się jego głos.

– Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, zwany Lord Voldemort z rodu Slytherin, w obliczu Matki Magii, składam przysięgę wobec mojego wybranego – wypowiadając te słowa Czarny Pan, wysunął się do przodu, aby płynnie zrzucić kaptur Harry’ego, odsłaniając jego oblicze.  – Daję Ci siebie, jak Ty dajesz się mnie. Przysięgam wiecznie trwać u twego boku, będąc związani w imię naszej miłości.

Nie zakrztusił się.

Była to pierwsza myśl Harry’ego, na przysięgę małżeńską Voldemorta.

Teraz jednak przyszła pora, aby młodszy czarodziej rozpoczął swoją część, którą wypowiedział znacznie mniej pewnym głosem.

– Ja, Harry James Potter z rodu Potter, w obliczu Matki Magii, składam przysięgę wobec mojego wybranego – nastolatek powtórzył słowa, jak i obniżył kaptur Voldemorta. – Daję Ci siebie, jak Ty dajesz się mnie. Przysięgam wiecznie trwać u twego boku, będąc związani w imię naszej miłości – ostatnie słowa Harry, już tylko wyszeptał.

W jednej chwili spadła cała prawda na młodego człowieka, jak również, konsekwencje podpisania kontraktu magicznego. Silne poruszenie i obrzydzenie do samego siebie spłynęła na niego całą falą. Harry musiał siłą woli powstrzymać się od zwymiotowania ostatniego posiłku. 

Z całego rozproszenia, chłopiec nie mógł się skupić na następnych słowach Voldemorta. Nastolatek wpatrywał się tylko tępo w poruszające się wargi, ale nie słyszał słów.

Nie teraz.

Oddychaj.

Harry zdołał odzyskać równowagę, aby zauważyć, którą część rytuału wypełnia aktualnie Voldemort i postanowił tam skierować swoją uwagę.

– … część siebie, a oto moja ofiara – wygłosił czarnoksiężnik, sięgając do włosów, aby zdjąć wiązkę symbolizującą jego osobowość.

 Ze zdziwieniem Harry stwierdził, że bukiet Lorda Voldemorta jest całkowicie odmienny od jego własnego. Był ciemniejszy i bardziej ciernisty. Harry rozpoznał gałązkę czarnego bzu, po charakterystycznych owocach. Zapewne ze względu na jego nieustępliwość, dumę i arogancję. Drugim elementem był liść lauru, na znak; władzy, chwały oraz mądrości. Trzeciego kwiatu już nie był w stanie rozpoznać, a czwartego elementu nie znał.

Nie zwlekając Czarny Pan, ułożył bukiet w misie i podpalił go. Następnie wsypał odrobinę prochu do kielicha z winem, z którego wcześniej upił jeden łyk sam Harry. Kończąc, spożył całą zawartość trunku wraz z dodatkiem spalonej wiązki.

Wtedy nadeszła pora na Harry’ego.

– Moje ślubowanie na wieczność zostało złożone. W imię tego wiązania oddaję część siebie, a oto moja ofiara – zaintonował chłopiec, powtarzając ponownie czynności wykonane przez Voldemorta, związane ze spaleniem własnego bukietu i wypiciem napitku wraz z dodatkiem zwęglonej części.

Aby uwieńczyć ceremonię, obaj czarodzieje wstali i wkroczyli do magicznego pentagramu. Tam Voldemort chwycił mniejsze dłonie Harry’ego w swoje. Bliskość między tą dwójką tylko śmiesznie uświadomiła, jak mały jest Harry w stosunku do starszego mężczyzny.

Trzymając się za ręce, zebrali swoją magię, aby przyłączyć ją jak najbliżej siebie.

Jeśli wcześniejszy wspólny dotyk magii był dla Harry’ego intensywny, to teraz zupełnie zatracił się w swoich szalejących zmysłach. Czysta rozkosz wpłynęła na jego ciało, odrzucając wcześniejszą panikę, czy doznany wstręt wobec siebie samego. Teraz liczyło się dla niego wyłącznie, to niebiańskie uczucie.

Gdyby nastolatek nie był tak zatracony we własnych odczuciach i spojrzał na Voldemorta, to również zauważyłby dziwną, niespotykaną ekspresję na jego twarzy. Rubinowe oczy, świeciły wręcz obsesyjnym blaskiem.

– Ja twój, ty mój, niech się stanie – wygłosili jednogłośne na sfinalizowanie rytuału, zaabsorbowani we własnych doznaniach.

W końcu w pomieszczeniu rozbłysnął złoto-biały błysk oznaczający przyjęcie więzi.

Ciężko dysząc, Harry musiał się niezwykle postarać, aby nie oprzeć się na mężczyźnie stojącym tuż przed nim. Jego ciało wciąż drżało, na wspomnienie zespolenia ich magii.  

Właściwie żaden z nich nie zauważył jak blisko siebie stali, dopiero gdy Harry poczuł oddech Voldemorta na szyi, uświadomili sobie ich pozycję. Gdy tylko uniósł spojrzenie, natychmiast zatracił się w głębi okrutnej czerwieni.

Voldemort puścił małe dłonie nastolatka, aby umieścić je na ramionach, tak aby zepchnąć biały płaszcz chłopca na ziemię. Tkanina niczym wodospad spłynęła, układając się u jego stóp. Harry nie wiedząc co robić, po prostu stał, pozwalając przejąć kontrolę Czarnemu Panu, który uchwycił ozdobą szatę młodszego czarodzieja, aby odsłonić ciało.

Kiedy następna część garderoby opadła, wraz z chłodnym powietrzem na ciele, przyszła również panika. Dreszcz strachu i obrzydzenia przebiegł przez małe ciało Harry’ego. Nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, chłopiec zamknął oczy. Nie chciał patrzeć na Voldemorta. Nie chciał widzieć jego chłodnej, nieczułej maski.

Był całkowicie świadomy, że stoi praktycznie nago przed swoim wrogiem.

Czym sobie zasłużył na ten los?

Gdy dłonie dotknęły krawędzi cienkiej koszuli, chciał tylko zgasnąć.

Przestać istnieć.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w rozdziale znajduje się wiele niejasności i dziwności. Aczkolwiek, zostaną one wyjaśnione w późniejszych częściach historii.
> 
> 1\. Angielskie tytuły: Lord, Mr., Consort, itd. - Taki angielski klimat. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeżeli są jakieś pytania. Pytać.
> 
> Może odpowiem. ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Bonum diem! Bonum vesperum!  
> Ana, aka AstarteNaktis


End file.
